<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Cry For Me Argentina, 'Cause I'll Be Back by damnsonthesebwantsome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693665">Don't Cry For Me Argentina, 'Cause I'll Be Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnsonthesebwantsome/pseuds/damnsonthesebwantsome'>damnsonthesebwantsome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't Cry For Me Argentina [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship (a hint), M/M, Post-Graduation, a lot of crying, hurt/comfort kinda, i hurt myself by writing this, im also crying, kinda angst, they love each other a lot, they're NOT breaking up i promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnsonthesebwantsome/pseuds/damnsonthesebwantsome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point you need to be ready to say "goodbye", which is more of a "see you later", but it just doesn't feel like it yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't Cry For Me Argentina [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Cry For Me Argentina, 'Cause I'll Be Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa had imagined this moment a thousand times.</p><p>Will they be crying in eachothers’ arms throughout the whole day? Maybe they’ll spend the last couple of hours on having passionate sex, trying to pour outall the emotions and pray it’ll be enough for the next <em>God-knows-how-long</em>? Or maybe (which, in his opinion, was the most possible scenario) they will sneak into the gym and play volleyball, until Hajime says that they have to leave right now… And then they’ll play some more, until they actually have to leave, before Tooru misses his flight.</p><p>But right now, the room was dark and quiet.</p><p>Moonlight was soft and welcoming, the only sound that caught Oikawa’s attention was Iwaizumi’s heartbeat, coming right from under the setters head.</p><p>He found himself falling in and out of peaceful slumber, while his lover gently caressed his waist. His thoughts were surprisingly quiet, which was a good sign, however, there was one thing that didn’t intend on letting him get some proper rest- this vicious ball of anxiety, getting bigger in his chest with every second.</p><p>They’ve talked about this <em>so</em> many times, they probably figured out every single possible situation and he was 100% sure there wasn’t anything left that was unspoken. But he still couldn’t help but notice, that Argentina’s siren call for him was disturbed by fear and doubts over and over again.</p><p>He didn’t even pay attention to the fact that he started gripping on Hajime’s shirt a little bit harder, until he heard his boyfriend mutter something along the lines of <em>„’s okay” </em>and felt a soft kiss being placed on his head.</p><p>He decided to concentrate on Iwaizumi’s steady breathing, softness of their bed, familiar smell of their home and completely ignore the two suitcases standing by the door, looking at him with daggers in their eyes.</p><p>***</p><p>-It’s 3am.</p><p>Oikawa blinked a couple of times, not realizing that he managed to drift off. Hajime gently cupped his face and kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>-Go have a shower, I’ll make you something to eat.</p><p>Tooru nodded and went to the bathroom. He closed his eyes, in order to protect them from the light that was definitely way too bright for switching it on in the middle of the night.</p><p>He stood in the shower, hot water washed last pieces of sleep off of his body, and he couldn’t help but think that <em>this shit’s going to be hard as fuck</em>.</p><p>Finally, he got dressed, packed last hygiene products in his hand luggage and went to the kitchen, where stood Iwaizumi and checked his phone, while drinking coffee.</p><p>-The weather looks good, so we don’t have to worry about anything- he said, as Tooru started eating his sandwich, trying to ignore the lump in his throat.</p><p>
  <em>„We don’t have to worry about anything.”</em>
</p><p>What a fucking bullshit.</p><p>***</p><p>After finishing breakfast and getting properly dressed, they found themselves next to the front door, with Oikawa’s things by their feet.</p><p>-Have you got everything you need?</p><p>-Yes, Iwa-chan.</p><p>-Lenses?</p><p>-Got them.</p><p>-Training gear?</p><p>-It was the first thing I packed.</p><p>-Knee brace?</p><p>-It’s on my leg, don’t be ridiculous.</p><p>-You literally <em>never</em> wear it.</p><p>-Well, I am wearing it right now.</p><p>-Finally. Okay, your wallet? Electronics?</p><p>-What are you, my mum?</p><p>Iwazumi rolled his eyes in annoyance.</p><p>-Fine, but if you call tomorrow and ask me to send you your charger because you forgot to take it, I am totally kicking your ass.</p><p>-Trust me, Iwa, I’ve got everything I need. I checked a million times.</p><p>Hajime looked at him for a few seconds, clearly going through all of Tooru’s belongings in his head.</p><p>-Fine. Looks like we’re ready to go.</p><p>They gathered all of the things and walked out of the house.</p><p>As his boyfriend took all his stuff to the car, he turned around and took a good, long look at his home, the neighborhood and stars shining above his head. He couldn’t bring himself to think about how missing this place will feel, because that would definitely stop him from getting on that damn plane.</p><p>Iwaizumi’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.</p><p>-All done.</p><p>Before he even noticed, he was already sitting in the front seat of Hajime’s car and wondered, if stars in Argentina shine as bright as they do in Japan.</p><p>***</p><p>The drive was quiet. The only sound filling the car was some soft, country song coming out of the radio.</p><p>Oikawa mentally thanked Iwaizumi for carrying the weight of the moment for both of them, because if he was the one to do that they’d probably never leave their bed and the whole journey would go to hell. He was thinking about saying something to lighten up the mood a little bit, but opening his mouth threatened him with a pathetic sob, that might rip out of him if he took that risk.</p><p>He was glad that Hajime also didn’t say anything, because, him being the complete opposite of Tooru’s dramatic ass, it would absolutely crash his life if his boyfriend just now decided to get emotional.</p><p>So they remained silent.</p><p>There was nothing left to say.</p><p>***</p><p>They stood in the middle of the airport, Oikawa’s forehead resting against Iwaizumi’s shoulder, one of his lover’s arms around his waist, the other one gripping his neck, and Tooru’s suitcases standing next to them, reminding them of what’s inevitable.</p><p>Oikawa felt salty tears welling up in his eyes, as he whispered:</p><p>-I’m scared, Hajime.</p><p>Iwaizumi’s grip on his waist tightened which made his heart skip a beat.</p><p>-I know, baby, I know. But everything’s going to be okay. You’re ready for it.</p><p>The setter shook his head slowly.</p><p>-I’m not sure if I can do this without you.</p><p>Hajime let out a quiet chuckle.</p><p>-You’re never getting rid of me. Do you really think a few thousand miles will keep me away from you? And besides, Argentina isn’t so far away.</p><p>Tooru lifted his head and looked at his boyfriend with confusion.</p><p>-„Isn’t so far away”? It’s like a milion miles, you just said it yourself.</p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.</p><p>-You know what I mean. We survived so much already, you leaving isn’t anything we can’t handle. We’ll do it together, as we always do.</p><p>Oikawa shifted his gaze to the ceiling, feeling tears escaping his eyes.</p><p>-Fuck, I promised myself I wasn’t gonna cry.</p><p>He felt his boyfriend’s hand wiping his cheeks.</p><p>-You always cry, stupid.</p><p>-Hey, don’t call me „stupid”, it’s your fault!</p><p>-What, can’t I express love to my boyfriend?</p><p>-Jesus!- exclaimed Tooru and started full on sobbing, while Hajime laughed and hugged him tightly.</p><p>They stood like that for a while, as Oikawa cried and Iwaizumi rocked him gently back and forth.</p><p>-I’m really proud of you.</p><p>-I didn’t even do anything yet- answered the taller man and looked at his lover, whose eyes were dangerously watery.</p><p>-That’s not true- said Hajime and smiled softly.</p><p>Tooru swallowed thickly, feeling the most feared words by them coming up.</p><p>Iwaizumi noticed the change in his expression and decided to get a hold of it himself (for which, again, Oikawa was so grateful).</p><p>-Okay, good. Be careful out there, listen to all the statements, don’t get lost and call me as soon as you can. </p><p>Tooru nodded and leaned in.</p><p>The kiss was sweet, emotional and wet, because he, of course, started crying again. They both made sure to put all the unspoken words into it and they just <em>knew</em> what the other one wanted to say. Everything was clear.</p><p>It felt like forever, until they finally pulled away (damn you, lack of oxygen).</p><p>Hajime smiled and, once again, wiped the tears from his boyfriend’s face.</p><p>-I love you. Remember that.</p><p>-I love you too, <em>so </em>much.</p><p>They looked at eachother for another second, making all the silent promises and making sure that it’s okay, that <em>they</em> will be okay.</p><p>Oikawa took a deep breath, grabbed his stuff and smiled brightly.</p><p>-I hope they’re ready for me.</p><p>-I don’t think anybody’s ever really ready for you, but make sure you show them who they’re going to be dealing with from now on- said Iwaizumi with unbreakable confidence.</p><p>-Roger that- answered Tooru with a playful salute and started walking slowly towards the check in desk.</p><p>Throughout the whole process, from checking his baggage in, through security check, to almost crossing the track, that was supposed to lead him to his last moments in Japan, he could feel Iwaizumi’s warm gaze, which gave him the strength he didn’t even know he needed.</p><p>He turned around and caught his lover’s stare. Hajime smiled gently at him and nodded, letting him know that everything’s going exactly how it’s supposed to be. One last time, he looked at the love of his life and yelled at the top of his lungs:</p><p>-I’m gonna conquer the world!</p><p>After making sure that Iwaizumi heard him, earning a laugh and something along the lines of „I know you will!” from him (and a few confused looks from strangers that were walking by), he turned around and stepped on a new path of his life with an a 100% assurance, that both of them are going to be perfectly fine.</p><p>Little did he know, that as soon as he left, Hajime fell to his knees and started crying his eyes out, sobbing painfully, with just one thought in his head:</p><p>
  <em>„You already conquered mine.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2 coming up soon.<br/>i wrote this because I'm lonely and desperate for love lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>